Tripping and Falling
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Five times Kid Flash fell on a Rogue and one time one caught him


They were supposed to be on recon in Central City. Supposed being the key word, as it turns out the group they were supposed to be watching knew they were going to be there. This was the mission, Go to Central City on recon and observe the new group calling themsleves the Jumpers. Then about half way through the mission they were ambushed. Now the team was jumping and running from roof top to roof top in the ware house district. Sonce it was Kid Flash's city he was allowed to scout ahead to be sure that the roof was intact and there was no Jumpers ahead whil the team took care of the Jumpers behind them.

"KID FLASH WATCH OUT!"

The team watched in horror as Kid slipped on something and fell from the roof. There was a thud and a groan but surprisingly it didn't belong to the one they were worried about. Wait there was another groan, yep thats the kid they were worried about. They ran to the side of the warehouse and couldn't believe what they saw. On the ground was Kid Flash laying on top of a fallen Weather Wizard.

"Aww man Kid I think you broke my wand"

Kid Flash groaned again and rolled off the man. Stumbling up to his feet and stretching his back until it gave a loud crack and Kid groaned again.

"I think I broke more than your wand"

Robin smirked, yep KF was just fine.

* * *

They were guarding a bank along with Green Lanturn and Flash. The young justince team was waiting outside while the older heroes were inside. At first it was simply cloudy but then Wally had the bright idea to say 'How could this get any worse?' and now it was down pouring. Who in their right mind would want to be out in this weather. So naturally imagine their surprise when Mr. Freeze and Captain Cold ran out of an alley shooting ice at each other. The rest of the team went to jump in but Kid Flash held them back.

"No wait! I want to see this one play out! Cold hates Freeze so this is going to be good!"

Robin smirked but stayed put. He was the only one on the team who understood Wally. No matter how crazy his ideas were and besides he agreed with KF on this one. It was well known that the two ice themed villians hated each other. But thats when Superboy saw the truck they were waiting for.

"Hey isn't taht the 'stuff' we are supposed to be waiting to arrive?"

Kid Flash groaned, "GREAT! Now I won't be able to watch!"

Aqualad gave them there instructions and they jumped into action. Robin and Kid Flash were to keep thier villians away from the vihicle and the rest of the team was to make sure it got to the bank safely. However Kid Flash went to speed around Captain Cold but no one told him about the ice on the ground and he ended slipping at superspeed and crashing into both Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze. Kid Flash groaned as Robin came running up beside him.

"Haha I'm sorry but that was too good! KF Are you ok?"

Kid Flash chuckled, "Uhh I think I need ICE for my back!"

Robin laughed as Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze groaned again.

* * *

Once again they were back in Central. This time it was Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy. They were supposed to help Flash fix the bridge. The good thing was that the bridge used to be over a river until the damned it up. Now it was a samll river so really all you needed to worry about was falling off the side. Really out of all of them it was really Kid Flash who would be most likely to fall.

So that's why Flash had Kid working on trying to melt the metal without blowing it up. On the side of the over hanging part. In retrospect why the hero decided it was a wise idea to put KF on the side was a good idea was beyond them, but who were they to second guess him. But really nobody expected him to actually trip. But he did.

He was trying to get down and ended up tripping and falling over the side. He fell down down down and right on top of Captain Boomerang. Why the man was standing in the river with a water proof boomerang was beyond any of them. But Kid landed on him and they made a huge splash.

"Oy Kid why on this bloody earth did you end up tripping from up there?"

Kid came to the top and spit water out of his mouth, in Boomerangs face. He looked up and saw Flash leaning over the edge laughing. Of course after he asked if everyone was ok.

* * *

They were on the roof tops again. This time they were actually fighting the Jumpers, although they seemed to be winning. They had paired off into partners and went there seperate ways. Of course Robin and Kid Flash ended up together, again. They were jumping from roof to roof feeling a serious sence of deja vu. Robin saw one of the Jumpers coming after him and jumped quickly over to Kid Flash's roof. Without a warning they collided and ended up both falling backwards off the roof.

They screamed as they fell until they landed. Except they landed on two human beings.

"ahh geesh kid I think you broke my flute!"

"Mini bats you really need to work on your landings!"

Kid Flash and Robin both groaned as they rolled off the people and looked up from their spots on the ground to see Pied Piper and Trickster laying infront of them. Kid Flash turned to Robin and smacked him over the head beofre slumping back on the ground.

* * *

He was falling. Thats all he could remember. He could hear his team shouting his name and the wind blowing around him. They were fighting another villian when they decided they would try and throw Robin off. Wally being who he was ran at the man and tackled him through the window. They ended up falling from twenty stories up. Or atleast Wally thought it was twenty stories, atleast he knew it was the highest building in Central.

As they fell he could see a crwod forming at the bottom adn news reporters running out onto the scene. He could faintly see a red headed reported standing at the bottom.

'great just what I need. Aunt Iris seeing me plumet to my death'

There was a flash of red and soon The Flash was standing next to the same reporter. He could faintly see Uncle Barry put his hands on his head knowing there was nothing he could do, he was a speedster not someone who could fly. Then Wally could make out the forms of Captain Cold andthe rest of the Rogues runnning up to stand beside Flash.

The guy Kid had tackled looked over at him and grabbed the front of his costume pulling the young hero infront of him.

"If I'm going to die than your goin first"

Kid Flash's eyes widened and he started to grapple with the villian. He managed a kick in the place where the sun don't shine and the man realised him. Kid flipped him self into the right position to kick the crook in the chest and away from him. When he looked back down he saw his mentor, Captain Cold, and Mirror Master talking. Then they nodded on something and the two villians ran into the building. Next thing he knew a window below him was breaking and someone shot their gun at the glass as Wally fell through into the Mirror demension he looked up and breifly saw a releived look on Cold's face before teh man was off running again.

Than out of no where he as free falling again and landed into someones arms and put down. Thee same bad guy was being taken away from the scene with the police. All of a sudden he was pulled into a hug and saw a face full of red. Then he was passed around through out the Rogues as well. After what seemed like ages he was finally released. Once he was someone smacked him over the head and he turned around to meet a not so happy leader of the Rogues.

"Come on Uncle Len I almost fall to my death and you smack me over the head?"

Cold simply smacked him over the head again and pulled towards his group of fellions. The team looked up at Flash and Artimis asked quietly.

"Are they scolding him for falling? I mean are they serious?"

Flash chuckled beofre answering, "Unfortunantly yes they are. Kid and the Rogues have a special type of relationship. Their more of his Uncles and Brothers than his villains really. They don't like outsiders coming in and hurting us. Something about this being their City and we're their heroes and if anyones going to 'harm' us its them and not some outsider or our plain 'stupidity' as they put it. Although I might need to get Kid some new boots, I think he wore the soles out again and thats why he keeps tripping"

They stood like that until Kid came back with a deep blush and the villians going back down the alley.

"So Kid what Len and Sam have to say?"

Wally blushed even deeper, "I'm grounded and not allowed on high places any time soon."

Flash just laughed while the team raised their eyebrows.

* * *

END! So I was don't know where this came from... But tell me what you thought anyway!


End file.
